


【宁羞】花樽

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 写着开心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: “亲爱的人，你仿似花樽装满我的忠诚。”
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 9





	【宁羞】花樽

  
  
  
高振宁夹着个篮球路过明德楼和操场相夹的小花园，远远听到前方人声嘈杂。低低的絮语，搞不清楚究竟发生了什么。  
  
等他走出花园，才看到刚刚被灌木丛遮住的一捧捧学生，兴奋地围绕着他们大学出名的那条林荫道，他能看到的外围所有人都踮着脚，八成人还举着手机。  
  
凭着他自己的身高优势，转了三十度之后高振宁终于找到了人群中露出来的一道缝隙，看到中心高高支起了收音麦克风和两扇反光板，心里顿时明白过来发生了什么，兴致缺缺。  
  
刚刚还有点好奇的想法，现在他满脑子都是趁着人群都聚在这儿，赶紧去食堂点酸菜排骨。  
  
正当他想溜边绕开的时候，耳边突然传来一声穿透人群的高喊：“宁王！”  
  
小他两届的学弟站在隔离带正旁边的绝佳位置，朝他挥了挥胳膊。  
  
这下不去凑这个热闹也不行了。他在心里长叹一口气，把胳膊底下夹的球搂得更紧了一点，在人群中灵活走位钻出一条道来，还小心提防着别让人在他的AJ1上留个印。沪市初秋天气还很湿热，他挤出了一身汗，到喻文波身边的时候没什么好气地豁楞了一下学弟的脑袋，道：“你他妈的喊这么大声，一会儿都给你收进录音里去了。”  
  
“少他妈用你脏手碰我，”喻文波侧身躲开他的手，一点不买帐，“你看这机器开着呢吗？这男的根本就没说台词，就做了个口型。”  
  
高振宁顺着他指的方向一看，果然看到收音麦的电源显示灯是灭的。  
  
他有点纳闷：“那这东西还杵这儿干吗，不占地儿吗？”  
  
“谁他妈知道，装装样子呗。不让人知道这个逼在对口型。”  
  
喻文波说的那个对口型的演员站得离他们很近，他们两个说话声音都不小，哪怕有着人群的背景音也应当依然能听清楚。但这个青年闻若未闻，表演没有一丝停顿。  
  
这倒是挺让人意外的。  
  
现场剧组的成员并不多，况且从这个几乎没有什么效果的隔离措施来看，这个剧组的影响力并不大。但这个青年被他们两个点出来说在对口型，竟然一丝波动都没有，如果不是能力强沉浸到了剧情里，至少也是心理素质过关，能将周围的评论都不放在心上。  
  
他起了点兴致，往旁边蹭了两步。这个位置能看到青年的大半张侧脸。  
  
一张不能算非常出众的脸孔，但很顺眼。神情错愕不安，看着面前空荡的街面，向前走了两步，又停下了。像是忽然失去了方向那样茫然地在原地环顾，然后转过身去，正正撞上高振宁打量他的视线。  
  
正如高振宁猜测的那样，青年的心理素质很好，表演丝毫没有因为这意料之外的对视产生任何不应当出现的瑕疵。  
  
他用一双眼角微微下垂、湿润而仓惶的眼睛看向了高振宁的脸，想伸出手又自己制止了自己。片刻后，他眼睫颤了颤，低下头去，短而细密的睫毛投下两片浅浅的阴影。  
  
握住自己的手指在身前攥紧，紧到关节泛起一层浅浅的白色。高振宁不知道自己怎么能看得这么清楚，但他确实在顺着青年脸颊落下的水珠砸在那段泛白的指节上时，感到了一阵让他心惊胆战的颤栗。  
  
  
  
他楞在原地，又看了五分钟，然后被已经没兴趣了的喻文波拉走了。那五分钟里青年终于开口说了台词，一段用词浮夸的心理剖白，被他念得又低又慢，像是在抽噎。  
  
唯一的问题是，青年的普通号好像不是很好，几处不恰当的断句和发错的音节一下把高振宁从方才的愣神中敲醒了。  
  
“知道为什么不录音了吧？”  
  
喻文波边跟着他穿过人群往食堂艰难前进，边在后面重申他的观点：“那哥们不知道哪儿的口音，听都听不懂。”  
  
“他那个口音，听着像韩国人。”  
  
“嗯？”喻文波表示疑问，“你这又怎么知道的。”  
  
高振宁顿了一下，敷衍道：“猜的。”  
  
“你他妈的，”喻文波哼笑了一声，“猜的可还行。”  
  
到食堂的时候，酸菜排骨果然已经没有了。他们来的路上就看到那个剧组边上的人群散了小半，本来就是趁着中午大家都出来觅食的时间才聚了那么多人，时间一长，什么新鲜感都抵不上趁着食堂还开着填饱自己的胃重要。  
  
高振宁退而求其次点了回锅肉，刷卡前还试图坑喻文波一把，满嘴都是“要不是你叫我我早来吃饭了”云云，被学弟一句“我他妈的看你看得最起劲儿”给堵了回去。  
  
两个人端着餐盘，绕了一圈才找到两个空座。高振宁把一直抱着的篮球塞椅子底下卡住，拧开饮料灌了一口，才意识到嗓子干得都冒烟了。刚刚打完球在太阳底下又站了半天，还跟喻文波这个大嗓门一路走一路聊，连口水都没顾得上喝。  
  
他缓过劲儿来，不知道为什么又想起来刚刚看到的那个青年了。那种湿润、天真、不知所措的眼神，连带着他发音不准、磕磕绊绊的台词一起都惹人心软，忍不住就想往前看看自己能不能帮到对方。他从台词里大概猜出来这个青年扮演的角色刚被人甩了，心想就以他这表演的程度，不知道之前得把他或者他对象写得多渣才真能让人狠心甩了他。  
  
想到这里，他问道：“哎，你知道就刚那个，是什么剧吗？”  
  
喻文波嘴里叼着肉，挑眉对他露出了一个质疑的表情，等咽下去了才用跟白痴讲话的语气说道：“我他妈怎么知道。”  
  
高振宁要坐他旁边早上手揉他了，笑骂道：“吊你妈的。”  
  
“论坛里我记得有个帖子在说招群演，估计就是这个，你查查不就知道了。”  
  
眼看着高振宁把手机掏了出来点开学校论坛，喻文波吃饭的动作都停了一秒：“你他妈真感兴趣啊？”  
  
高振宁嘴硬：“我可穷了，你不知道——”  
  
“给多少钱啊？”喻文波放下筷子，探过来半个身子看他手机屏幕，被高振宁一手挡了回去。但他眼睛好，已经看见那个数字了，哈哈大笑起来：“我靠宁王30块钱一天你是真缺钱啊，你他妈穷到这份儿上把你鞋卖了行不行？”  
  
高振宁手机往桌上一拍，两步跨过餐桌：“我看你是欠收拾了。”  
  
两个人笑闹一阵，喻文波不依不饶：“你又他妈的不缺钱，当群演是想出名吗？”  
  
高振宁最后捏了他脖子一把，道：“我要是想出名，就不在这儿了。”  
  
  
  
  
说是群演，其实就是找一帮学生在剧里演学生，现场取材方便得不行。他在那个帖子里也看到了这个剧的具体信息。一个叫《罅隙》的网剧，好像还是什么擦边题材，宣传海报搞得明明暗暗，做成胶片质感，只能看到主演模模糊糊的侧脸，演员姓名是姜承録。  
  
果然是韩国人。  
  
他顺着二维码加了负责人的微信，一问群演还没招够人，发了照片和基本信息过去就通知他三天后准时去阶梯教室G集合。到了之后也没有给他们讲具体的剧情，只叮嘱了他们在座位上做好了，跟平常上课一样就行，别看手机就行。  
  
有人来了一句“那这可跟平常上课太不一样了”，引来一阵哄笑。  
  
负责人没理，顺着A4纸上列的一条条要求念，念到最后才抬眼问道：“有句台词，要找个男生念，加5块钱。”  
  
高振宁把自己往人群边上错了错，看到那个捣乱的男生最后被挑中了。  
  
等他们都落位，场工确认了几遍一切就绪，姜承録走进教室的时候，高振宁才发现他演的不是他想象中的学生，而是老师。  
  
这场他和几天前的打扮不太一样。额前的碎发抹了上去，露出英气的眉毛，不再是那样脆弱的神情，但妆面化得苍白，整个人看起来像是大病了一场。安安静静地站在讲台后面，低头看着教案，等着上课铃响。  
  
高振宁注意到他上一场戏里手指上戴的戒指在这一场里已经消失不见了。  
  
姜承録维持着那个低着头的姿势开始点名。几个安排好的学生跟着他的声音答到。他的发音依然还有不太准的地方，但之前负责人跟他们说了绝对不能笑场，不然扣钱，所以最终也没人添什么乱子。  
  
等这个流程走完，安排在第一排的那个男生依照剧本说了唯一一句的发言：“老师是不是少点了一个啊？”  
  
姜承録在讲台前顿了片刻，然后用他那种低而慢的语调念剧本上的台词：“他不会来了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
